rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Geddy Lee equipment
Geddy Lee's equipment in the chronological order he acquired them. Equipment with a unknown date plus all of his equipment is on the bottom. Early Years Basses *Conora *Hagstrom (Traded) *1969 Fender Precision, Dark Sunburst *1969 Fender Precision, Blue Amplifiers *Sunn 2000 S *Traynor Equipment *La Bella Flatwound Strings *Rotosound Swing Bass Roundwound Strings *Superwound Funkmaster Strings Rush Tour Basses *Rickenbacker 4001, Black Amplifiers *Ampeg SVT Fly by Night Guitars *Martin Classical A Farewell to Kings Basses *Rickenbacker 4001, White *Rickenbacker 4080 Doubleneck, White *Rickenbacker 4080 Doubleneck, Black *Rickenbacker 4002, Black *Rickenbacker 3001, Sunburst Keyboards *Moog Mini-Moog *Moog Taurus Bass Pedals (1) Amplifiers *Roland JC-120 Jazz Chorus A Farewell to Kings Tour Amplifiers *Fender Twin Reverb Hemispheres Keyboards *Oberheim 8-voice Hemispheres Tour Keyboards *Moog Taurus Bass Pedals (2) Effects & Electronics *Ashley Preamplifier *BGW 750 Poweramplifier *Boss Chorus *Roland Space Echo Permanent Waves Basses *1974 Fender Jazz Bass, Black Effects & Electronics *Oberheim OB-1 Sequencer *Oberheim DS-1 Sequencer Moving Pictures Keyboards *Oberheim OB-X Effects & Electronics *Roland Sequencer Moving Pictures Tour Amplifiers *Yamaha GR-75 Effects & Electronics *Yamaha E1010 Analog Delay Signals Keyboards *Oberheim OB-Xa *Roland Jupiter-8 Effects & Electronics *Oberheim DS-X Sequencer *Roland TR-808 Compurhythm Sequencer Grace Under Pressure Warm Up Tour Basses *Steinberger L2, Black Keyboards *PPG Wave 2.2 Grace Under Pressure Tour Keyboards *PPG Wave 2.3 Effects & Electronics *Furman Sound PQ-3 Preamplifier *API 550A Equalizer Power Windows Basses *Wal, Black Keyboards *Yamaha DX-7 Effects & Electronics *Emulator II Power Windows Tour Basses *Steinberger, White Keyboards *Yamaha KX76 (1) *Yamaha KX76 (2) Effects & Electronics *Oberheim QX-1 Sequencer Hold Your Fire Basses *Wal 5-string Keyboards *Prophet VS Effects & Electronics *Akai S900 Sampler Hold Your Fire Tour Keyboards *Roland D-50 *Korg MIDI Pedals (1) *Roland Super Jupiter Effects & Electronics *Yamaha QX-1 Sequencer *MIDI Mapper *JL Cooper MIDI Patch Bay *Tony Geranios Mixer Presto Effects & Electronics *Akai S1000 Sampler *Apple Macintosh Computer Roll the Bones Basses *Wal, Cherry Red Keyboards *Korg Wavestation *Korg M-1 *Ensoniq SD-1 Effects & Electronics *Roland S-770 Sampler Roll the Bones Tour Keyboards *Korg MIDI Pedals (2) Amplifiers *Gallien-Krueger Counterparts Amplifiers *Ampeg Counterparts Tour Basses *1993 Fender Jazz Bass, Red *1993 Fender Jazz Bass, Sunburst Effects & Electronics *Trace-Elliot GP12 SMX Pre-amplifier *Trace-Elliot Quatra 4VR Power Amplifier Test for Echo Effects & Electronics *Tech 21 SansAmp PSA-1 Preamplifier *Demeter Tube Preamplifier *Palmer PDI-5 Speaker Simulator Test for Echo Tour Tour Setup Guitars *1972 Fender Jazz Bass Effects & Electronics *Demeter Direct Input *Trace-Elliot Amplifier Vapor Trails Tour Basses *1997 Fender Jazz Bass Custom *Fender Jazz Bass Custom Guitars *Taylor 612ce Acoustic Keyboards *Korg MPK-130 *Roland PK-5 Effects & Electronics *Tech 21 SansAmp RBI Preamplifier *Avalon U5 DI Direct Box *Trace-Elliot Quatra Valve Poweramplifier *Roland XV-5080 Synthesizer Module *Glyph Hard Drive Snakes & Arrows Tour Basses *Fender Jazz Bass Geddy Lee *Fender Jaco Pastorius Tribute Fretless *Fender Jaco Pastorius Tribute Custom Fretted Guitars *Garrison Acoustic Keyboards *Moog Little Fatty *Roland Fantom-X7 Effects & Electronics *Tech 21 SansAmp RPM Preamplifier *Samson UR-5D Wireless Receiver Time Machine Tour Amplifiers *Orange AD200 Equipment *Sennheiser SR 2050-XP IEM Ear Monitor Basses *1977 Fender Jazz Bass *Fender Jazz Bass Geddy Lee, Black (Sold) Guitars Keyboards Amplifiers *BGW 750 Equipment Effects & Electronics *Rotosound Strings .105-.050 References *Guitar Player, June 1980 *﻿Prosound Network, http://www.prosoundnetwork.com/article/rush-gets-timeless/13219# "Rush Gets Timeless" *Guitar World, January 1999'' "Living in the Limelight"'' Category:Equipment